I'm Nothing Without You
by Sinning-in-cowboy-boots
Summary: Jade, Leah's cousin has come to live with her. She's just graduated from college and is ready for a good time. She doesn't belive in love and uses men for sex alone, but what happens when she meets Paul? rated M for lemons and language....on Hiatus
1. Who'd you sleep with?

**Alright so here's my first story, I'm having a lot of fun with it. There are Lemons and this is for mature readers. Hope you all enjoy it! :)**

As I stepped off the plane into the Port Angeles airport I couldn't contain the stupid grin that was crawling up on my lips. I hadn't been home in like years, let alone in the state of Washington. Sure it rained like 355 days out of the year but I didn't care. I kind of found it endearing about the state. My stupid grin only grew when I saw her familiar face.

"Leah!!" I shouted. I ran up to her and threw my arms around. We were jumping up and down like little teenage girls. Hell on the inside we were still 14.

"Jade! I missed you soo much I'm so happy you're finally here!" she shouted into my ear.

"Ah, I think my ear drums are bleeding" She just playfully growled at me.

"Since when did you get so beautiful? Where did the braces and glasses go?" I rolled my eyes.

"There in my back pocket." I replied sarcastically. "And I'm not beautiful considering the Goddess I'm standing next to!" Leah was my cousin and was only a few months older than me. I hadn't seen her since I last visited the summer before my senior year of high school. I had just graduated college and was moving in with her. I was only 20 but had taken quite a few college courses in high school and keep up my studies over the summers too. Let's just say I didn't really get to experience the whole social aspect of college, but that was all about to change. Were we gonna raise some hell you ask? Fuck yes.

"Pshh…. Anyway I can't wait for you to see the house. Your room looks amazing if I do say so myself."

"You just did" now it was her turn roll her eyes. We pushed through the crowd of people and waited at the luggage carousel. Soon my bags appeared and Leah picked them up without breaking a sweat. Did I know she was a werewolf? Of course I did! I'm family for Christ's sake!

"Why do you have to be so sinking tall? I know I know, werewolf thing but ugh. I hate being the short one. Let me guess, I'm not even gonna recognize Seth am I?" she just laughed at the hissy fit I was throwing.

"No you probably won't." She said as we both slid into her car. The drive back to La Push was fast. We caught up on things in my life and she filled me up on the news that was 'La Push'.

"Oh I'm taking you out tonight, there's this big party I know of and you need to get shitty tonight." She stated as we pulled up to the house. I had barely even heard what she was saying. I was too awe struck by the beautiful house that was staring back at me.

"This can't be your, our house. This is way too nice for us to afford"

"Well I have my connections, plus rent isn't even that bad, and considering miss accountant over here I'll think we'll be just fine." She replied smugly.

I eyed her. "Who'd you sleep with?" she looked offended by my comment but I could see right through that little façade. I raised my eyebrows waiting for her tell me the truth.

"The realtor." She whispered but I had heard her. A smile grew on my face.

"Ah look who's taking after me!" I wasn't a slut. I just enjoyed men….and sex. And last time I checked you need a man to have sex. I'd been told a few times that I quote have the morals of a man unquote. But that was the only reason I ever needed a man, just fulfill my sexual needs and be on your way. I didn't really have the best outlook on love. Maybe it had something do with my parents constant fighting when I was growing up and their divorce when I was six. Hmm….maybe. I was independent. I could take care of myself and I sure as hell didn't a man to 'comfort' me. Fuck that.

"Um I believe I'm older so I believe you took after me." Leah stated with a grin on her face. We were so much alike. She used men much like I did. We walked up the steps and through the front door.

"Ok so where's this master piece of a bedroom you designed for me?"

"Down the hall to your right" I followed her directions and inhaled deeply as I opened the door. My jaw, yet again, hit the floor. It was my dream bedroom to say the least. There was a king size bed in the middle covered in a chocolate brown comforter. I could see the green sheets peeking out from underneath the brown. There was a huge fake plant in the corner that looked like it was suppose to be a palm tree. A gigantic oval mirror was next to it. The wood was a deep color matching the wood of my bed frame and dresser. There was a green rug on the floor and suede brown curtains covering both the windows. Put simply it was perfect.

"Leah this is like my dream bedroom!"

"Well duh, you've been dreaming about since we were like 15. 'there's gonna be a big fake plant in the corner cause real plants don't like me and there's gonna be this huge oval, full length mirror too'" she said mocking my voice as best she could.

"Well it's nice to know you were listening to me" I smiled cheekily at her.

"Anyway, get ready were going out tonight and you can bring a guy home if you want cause the walls are pretty sound proof. I made sure of that. I know how much you like your sex and there was no way I wanted to hear your indiscretions." I laughed. She was the only person that really understood me.

"Ok ok, what sound I wear?" she quickly began digging through one of my suitcases when a perverted grin speared across her face. Good lord what did she find? She pulled out this little black dress that I had never had the balls or reason to wear. "Leah no! I can't wear that I don't know anyone here!"

"Exactly! You don't know anyone and who gives a fuck what they think about you anyway. You'll have every guy at this party drooling over you and you're bound to catch a hot one." I laughed. She did have a point. Who gave a fuck what they thought about me. I was gonna be drunk and do my thing. I smiled and snatched the dress out of her hands

**Sooo??? Did it totally suck or did it totally rock? Let me know what you think! R&R~**

**Promise it will get better in the next chapters, just had to set up the the intro and kinda introduce Jade.**


	2. Screwdrivers

I was doing my hair when Leah came in and joined me in our adjoining bathroom. She looked hot.

"Damn girl can I do you?" I spurted out. She just laughed at me and there her eyes bugged out.

"Uh I think I should be talking. You look fucking hot. You're definitely getting laid tonight." My confidence rose at that statement. I hadn't been laid in a few weeks and I was dying here. We finished our makeup and hair and headed out to her car. We pulled up to giant house that was overflowing with drunken teenagers. Leah had stopped by at the local liquor store before arriving. Oh the pricks of having a 21 year old cousin.

"Some of the pack is here tonight too. Seth isn't here he's with Quil and Claire" I nodded. Good he was way to young be at a party like this. He was a good kid. Not anything like his sister or me. "Quil is such a pussy" she mumbled. "He'd rather be hanging out with a 2 year old than people who can actually carry on a normal conversation. I never want to imprint. I don't wanna be wrapped around some assholes finger. Ugh!"

"Aright enough talk not enough drink. Let's get in there!" I screamed and pulled her out of the car. We went inside and Leah disappeared for a second but was back with 2 plastic cups in hand. "What's these?" I asked like a little kid.

She laughed "Screwdrivers" I licked my lips. They were my fave!

"Cheers" we bumped cups and downed the 2 glasses in seconds flat. I was on a mission tonight. She returned again with refilled drinks and pulled me over two boys and a girl. "Jade this is Embry, Jared and Kim, Embry, Jared, Kim, this is Jade" we said our hellos and chatted some. Embry was cute but way too skinny for me, and Jared had obviously imprinted on Kim so he was out of the question. Not that I was attracted to him anyway, a little too pudgy for my taste. After, well actually a lost count how many drinks I had had, I needed to pee. As I stepped out of the bathroom I ran into a boy, or should I say man. He was hot. His short brown hair, dark, sexy eyes, he was tall, probably around 6'5" and I could see his muscles through his shirt. I raised my eyes again to his and he smiled.

"I'm Jake." He said extending his hand. I took it "Jade"

"Leah's cousin?"

"Oh so you've heard of me?" he flashed me a smile. It looked good on him

"Yeah she hasn't shut up about you since you agreed to move in with her." I chuckled at that. That sounded just like my Leah. I eyed him again as I noticed his eyes tracing over my body. Arousal sparked through my veins.

"Jake, how old are you?" you can never be sure about the boys around here many looked to be 25 but were only like 16. That'd be just my luck. He'd be too young for me. _Shit, don't be 16. _

"18" he said with a bigger grin on his face.

"Perfect" I said as I slammed my body against him and reached his lips. They were soft and so inviting. He wrapped his arms around me and hoisted me up and pushed open a door. I was only praying this was a bedroom and not some damn closet. He slammed the door shut with his foot, never taking his lips from mine. He laid me down on the bed and hovered over me. I pulled at his shirt and he got the hint. He practically ripped it off his body. My eyes traveled down his perfectly sculpted chest. I bit my lip and my eyes clouded over with lust. He slid his hands around my back and started to untie the strap across my back. I chuckled at this and he looked at me confused.

"It took me like 10 minutes to get in this dress. Here" I said as I raised the bottom of my dress so it was around my waist. I reached up and kissed him again as my hands traveled down to his zipper. I quickly unzipped and buttoned his jeans and pulled them off of him. He lowered his pelvis to me and I gasped into the kiss as I felt his hardness against me. I was instantly wet. He slid his hands under the elastic of my underwear and ripped them off me. It's a good thing I didn't like those pair but I was going to chew him out for that, after the sex of course. I pushed him away from and he looked hurt. I chuckled again as I reached for his jeans. I dug in the pockets and found what I was hoping I would find. I lowered myself underneath him again.

"How did you know I'd have a condom?"

"Ha, you're an 18 year old guy, I'd be nervous if you _didn't _have a condom in your pockets" He laughed as he lowered his lips to mine. I reached down and pulled off his boxers and slowly started stroking his length. He moaned loudly into my neck and he bit down, hard. I liked it. I opened the condom and slid it on him. I guided him into me and we both gasped in pleasure as he slid all the way inside me. God he was big and felt so good. He started out slow but soon picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of me widely. I dug my nails into his back and moaned his name.

He collapsed down next me. We were both breathing hard. We laid like that for awhile catching our breath when he reached his arm around me and pulled to his chest. _Oh shit. _I quickly wiggled out of his grasp and pulled my dress down. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked at me completely confused. I smiled lightly at him.

"Look Jake, you were great, it was great, it's just that I don't cuddle, I don't date. I don't really believe in love and I never let a guy get close to me and I feel that I need to tell you that now because I don't want you getting attached to me and I don't want to break your heart." He looked somewhat hurt by my words. I felt bad, I really did. He seemed like such a great guy. "Well, tell me this," I said as I lowered myself onto his now sitting position. He looked into my eyes. "I'm not your imprint right?" we stared at each other for a moment and he sighed.

"No you're not" he replied I smiled at that.

"Well, see you're not meant to be with me anyway. Your imprint is out there somewhere and someday you'll find her and you're not even gonna remember me." He just shook his head in agreement and I raised myself from his body. He got up and grabbed his boxers and slid them on. I remembered then.

"Hey you owe me a new pair of underwear buster." I glared at him in fake anger. I could care less about the stupid panties. He laughed.

"Uh yeah sorry about that" I smirked at him.

"No biggy, I'm just giving you shit" he finished getting dressed and I headed for the door, but he stopped me.

"Um I was wondering, like I understand you don't do relationships but this isn't really a relationship but maybe uh I don't know we could do this again, I know that sounds really stupid and if you don't wanna-"

"Sure" I said interrupting his blabbing. He smiled at me. "But if you ever feel like you have any other feelings for me besides sexual and friends you have to tell me because we have to end it then. Got it?" he nodded in agreement. Alright this could be fun. I'd never had a 'fuck buddy' per say. Sure I had had sex with the same guy before but never actually officially declared it. I smiled and opened the door heading downstairs.

When I reached the last step some dumbass backed into me and spilled his drink all down the front of my dress.


	3. I don't wanna die of heat stroke

"Hey asshole! What the fuck you just fucking ruined my fucking dress" I yelled at him he turned towards me and our eyes locked. I expected him to say something but he just stared. "Hey dumbass, do you know how fucking rude it is stare and plus you fucking ruined my god damn dress." I was pissed. Jake came up behind and slid his arm around my waist. This seemed to break the stupid trance the other guy was in and he growled at Jake. I rolled my eyes at the anonymous asshole and charged for the front door.

**Paul's POV**

There were so many people at this fucking place I could barely move. Then top it off some dick shoved against me and sent my drinking flying out of my hand.

"Hey asshole! What the fuck you just fucking ruined my fucking dress" I heard a woman yell. Seriously it's just a fucking dress. I turned to her and was about to yell back when our eyes locked. The world melted away. She was the only thing that mattered now and ever. Everything that had ever mattered to me that was tied to me floated away like they were attached to balloons. She was like gravity keeping me on earth. Like there was this giant steel rod holding me to her. All I wanted to do was wrap her up in my arms and kiss her. But at the sound of her voice she probably would have hit me. That's when I saw Jake come down the stairs and put his arm around her waist. Oh that did it. I glared at him as a loud growl escaped my throat. The angel rolled her eyes at me and headed for the door. Jake's eyes locked on my own and his jaw dropped.

"Did you just…. Imprint?" That stopped me. My breath caught in my throat. Holy shit. The unimprintable Paul had just imprinted. I had been so against it but now that I had half of me wanted her so badly it hurt. I mentally slapped that half. I was not going to be controlled by a woman. I was not going to be Jared or Quil. No fuck that! I liked having sex with many women not one. Oh that hurt. To think about having sex with someone that wasn't the brown haired goddess stung like hell. Shit I don't even know her name.

"What the hell did you do to Jade?" Leah screamed in my face. Jade? Was that her name? Jade. Wow what a beautiful name.

"He spilled his drink on her" Jake answered for me. I glared at him. Oh how much I wanted to rip him apart. I couldn't take it anymore the heat in my body was getting the better of me and I needed to get away from all this, these stupid fucking people that didn't even realize what kind of danger they were in with me just being this angry. I ran out that door quickly followed by Leah and Jake. I phased as I hit the woods. Not my smartest idea.

'_NOOOO. NO! NO! NO! You didn't imprint on my cousin NO! Not you! Why you!' Leah screamed in my head._

'_I didn't have a fucking choice Leah.' I screamed back at her._

_Soon Embry and Jared were gathered around us. Also completely stunned that _I, PAUL,_ had imprinted._

'_You stay away from her!' Leah screamed. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to. I really didn't want to be with her. Okay that was the biggest fucking lie I had ever told myself. _

'_He's not gonna be able to stay away from her Leah, they were destined to be together and there isn't anything you can do about it.' Jared spat back. I was to some extent happy that someone, somewhat knew what I was dealing with. That stopped Leah short but then a smug looking wolf grin spread across her stupid face._

'_Well Paul, you're going to have a lot fun trying to date someone that doesn't believe in love or relationships. She has sex with a man and that's it. Have fun breaking down her walls.' I winced when she said sex. I didn't like thinking about her having sex with anyone but me. Ah fuck, she didn't even know my name. _

_Then the most horrible imagines filled my mind. I heard her, Jade, she moaned Jake's name. He had had sex with her? NO! The pictures fluttered away as Jacob realized what he'd let slip. I was angry. No I was beyond anger I was ready to kill him, literally I wanted him dead. Jared and Embry quickly pushed me to ground as Jake took off running in the other direction. I laid there, hurt, not even trying to fight from underneath them. I had never been so hurt in my life. After awhile I could feel the two of them get off me but had no intentions of moving. I laid there wallowing in my misery. I had imprinted, she hated me, and had sex with Jacob. So this was how karma was going to come and bite me in the ass. _

**Jade's POV**

I stepped out of the shower and threw on some sweats and tank top. I took two Advil since I had no intentions of dealing with a hangover in the morning. I laid down on my bed and that stupid assholes face crept into my mind. Why? Why the hell was I thinking about him? He was gorgeous I'll give him that but he ruined my dress. Well, maybe someone pushed him. No what now I'm defending him? Jeez, fuck what's wrong with me. I heard footsteps and a door shut. Ah Leah was home. I laid there more. Not feeling like sleep just thinking, I still couldn't get his stupid face out of my mind. My light flickered and brought me back to reality.

"Ah, I should go to bed." I stated to myself. Then I heard our doorbell ring. What the fuck? I checked the clock. It was almost 3 in the morning. I dragged myself out of bed and walked out to the living room. I pressed my head against the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Umm, you don't know me but my name's Paul." Paul stated. That name seemed familiar.

"Are you in Leah's pack?" I asked hoping I hadn't said that to some random guy.

"You know about us?" He seemed so shocked. Dude I'm family of course I know. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"I'm family of course-" I stopped short as I realized who it was, the asshole from the party that I couldn't stop thinking about. I scowled at him. "What the hell are you doing here?" I said bitterly.

He winced at my emotions. "I wanted to say I was sorry about what I did to your dress and if I did happen to ruin it I'm willing to buy a replacement for it." He stated looking at the ground. He seemed so nervous about me reaction. I looked at him. Trying to read if he was fucking with me, he slowly raised his eyes to mine and I could see all of the sincerity that they were filled with. I heard my mouth pop open. He smiled a little. I quickly regained my composure.

"Well I'm washing it right now so I don't know what you did to it." I stated matter-o-factly. He just nodded and looked to the ground again. I looked him over. I was right. He was gorgeous. No he was like perfect. He had muscle but not in a sick way that grossed me out. His deep eyes lured me in and I could hardly contain my staring. His lips were so luscious. I wanted to feel them all over my body. He smirked; I could tell he could feel my eyes on him traveling up and down his beautiful body. I didn't really care though. I was never a person to hide my attractions for someone. Oh I bet he's great in bed. He looked like he would be very dominate with me and I liked that. A smirk crept up on my lips as I pictured us naked in my bedroom.

"See something you like?" he asked cockily. I rolled my eyes and realized how much cold air I was letting in. I took a breath, could I really ask him this. Yes. I could.

"Do you wanna come in?" God I can't believe I actually said that. Wait yes I can, this is ME we're talking about.

He smiled at me. "Yeah I would" I moved and allowed him room. I shut and locked the door behind him. I walked back to my bedroom knowing he was following me. I shut the door again after him. I turned to find him right behind me. He leaned down and kissed me. Sparks shot throughout my body. I had never felt this way about a kiss. Not ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body to his. He rested one hand on my waist and ran the other through my hair. He pulled back suddenly. That had never happened before.

"You know I'm a werewolf?" I rolled my eyes. We kind of already had this conversation earlier.

"I'm family. Yes I know." I leaned into kiss him again but he held me back. This irritated me.

"Then….you also know about imprinting?" he asked, nervousness in his voice. I eyed him trying to figure out where he was going with this. _'I have a delivery of a ton of bricks for Jade' _my eyes bugged out and my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh my god, no" I started shaking my head. I raised my eyes to his and yet again I couldn't look away. He looked pained at my response. We were silent for some time before I moved around him and sat at the edge of my bed. He plopped down next to me. "Look I uh, don't believe in love. I don't believe in 'soul mates'. I've never really had a boyfriend not because I couldn't get a guy but because I didn't want one. I use men for sex and that's it." I watched as he reacted to my words. He flinched when I stated the last part.

"I can't stay away from you." Was all he said. I hated this. I hated hurting people and all I could hear in his voice was pain. I knew how strong imprinting was. Leah had talked about it many times with me. I had heard about what Sam had done to her. I sighed. I had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Ok well, you don't have to stay away from me." A huge grin spread across his face when I said that. I laughed. He looked a like a kid in a candy store. Lame comparison I know.

"I don't?" he asked. You're a werewolf I know you heard me. I shook my head no.

"But uh, we aren't dating. I've never dated and never had sex with just one guy for a long period of time. This is going to really hard for me. You're going to have to give me time, but I'll try. I know how strong imprinting is and I know it goes both ways. That's why I couldn't your stupid face out of my mind after I got home. "I waved my hand dismissively as his smile got even bigger, if that's possible.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow at him. Had I not invited him in? Well, we are on my bed so I'm assuming that really happened.

"Uh why do you think you're in here? Sure when I first invited you in I just wanted to have sex with you but now that I know all this I'm not sure I'm really in the mood anymore."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I think I can get you back in the mood." Smug bastard. I laughed into the kiss but suddenly felt how tired I really was. I pushed back lightly.

"I'm a 100% positive that sex with you would be absolutely mind blowing but I'm dog tired. Pun intended." He laughed at my lame excuse for a joke. He pulled his shirt off and I could feel my lower regions fill with heat. Oh God, Jade look away.

He leaned in again. "Are you sure you don't wanna have sex because the look in your eyes is telling me different." I gnawed on my lower lip and shook my head lightly.

"So you do want to have sex?" Now he's twisting my words. Ok not words, actions.

"Ah, I….really…. uh ….sleep" was all I could get my stupid mouth to spit out. I had had a smart ass remark in my mind but couldn't get myself to process it out.

He laughed again. Well its good know I was assuming him. Insert eye roll here.

"Alright sleep it is." He got off my bed and turned off the light and crawled under my sheets and lifted them for me. I stared at him for a moment but stood up and pulled my sweats and tank top off. He ran abnormally hot so there was no I was sleeping in anything but my underwear. Was this to tease him? Ha maybe. Was it for my enjoyment to watch him squirm? Most definitely. I walked over to one of my windows, feeling his eyes on me the whole time, and pried it open. A cool breeze blew in and I was satisfied. I turned back to my bed to see him propped up on his elbow. His eyes glued to my body.

"See something you like?" yes I did just quote him from earlier.

"What….uh.. I...what" he cleared his throat and shook his head. See this was very enjoyable for me.

"What are you doing?" he managed to spit out the whole sentence this time.

"Well you're what like 108 degrees or so?" he nodded his head slightly. "K well I would prefer not to die of a heat stroke in my sleep so the window will be open and I will be sleeping in almost nothing. Is that ok with you?" he yet again nodded his head slightly. Yes this was so much fun. I smirked as crawled over him to my side of the bed. I tensed slightly as I felt him wrap an arm around me.

"Sorry" he mumbled as he pulled it back.

"No its fine I just….wasn't expecting it, not used to this whole sleeping together without _sleeping together _thing" I positioned myself closer to him and slowly laid my head on his chest. It felt right. Wow, no Jade, don't be saying shit like that. I cleared my head the best I could and focused on his heartbeat. Soon that lulled me into a much needed sleep.


	4. Uh, I got angry

**Here's the next chapter, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! **

**Morning **

"So Jade I heard you- WHAT THE FUCK!" oh what a lovely why to wake up in the morning, your cousin's screams. I quickly pushed myself up from Paul and looked over at Leah. She was shaking slightly.

"Leah calm down. It's fine."

"What is he doing here?!"

"He came over last night and apologized for what he did to my dress, it was like 3 in the morning so I told him he could stay here."

"He could have slept on the fucking couch" She growled. Her eyes glued on Paul who was now sitting up as well.

"Lee, he's my imprinter. I can't be that rude to him"

"Ahh" she groaned. "You told her? Why? Why did you have to tell her?"

"The sooner the better" Paul mumbled.

"I think you should leave" Leah commanded. Paul rose from the bed and grabbed his shirt. I quickly hopped up and followed him out of my bedroom.

"Jeez, could you at least put some damn clothes on Jade. He's leaving a trail of drool all over our new house!" I laughed. I had not forgotten that I was almost nude; nope I did really enjoy torturing him.

I pulled open the door and he looked down at me. "Can I see you again?"

"You know where I live" I smirked lightly. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched and that damn spark ran through my body again. I wonder if he can feel it too. I heard Leah growl in the background and pushed Paul away from me, giggling quietly.

"I'll see you soon, you can bet on that" he winked, kissed my forehead and took off. As I closed the door I caught sight of Leah's glare and I couldn't contain my laughter. I scurried back to room for some real clothes and decided on drinking some OJ.

"Did you sleep with him?" whoa Leah, no need to sugar coat it.

"No"

"Good, I just don't.... ah why did it have to be _Paul_ to imprint on you? Why couldn't it be Jake or someone decent?" The mention of Jake's name brought back what happened last night seeming like it was weeks ago not just mere hours. I couldn't fight the dumb smug look that was creeping up on my face. Leah's eyes grew bright and I realized she already knew what had had happened between me and him.

"Soo, you did sleep with Jake." It wasn't a question. I nodded sheepishly. She laughed.

"That's cute" wait, what? Cute? Leah are you ok?

"Huh?..."

"Yeah, you and Jake would be really cute together." Aha, she's trying to pawn me off on Jake hoping I'll forget about Paul. Why?

"Why don't you like Paul?"She rolled her eyes at his name.

"Cause he's such a man whore. If it weren't for the whole imprint thing I wouldn't let you anywhere near him. He used to have girls lined up just waiting to sleep with him, going through at least 3 girls a week if not more. It's disgusting" my grasped tightened on the glass I was holding. The thought of other girls even looking at Paul disgusted me. They had no right to touch him he was MINE to touch. I heard a cracking sound followed by a shatter and it took me a few seconds to register what had happened. At least until the pain hit me. My gaze lowered to my right hand, now covered in blood and I could see pieces of glass protruding through my flesh.

"Shit" I quickly dropped what was left of the glass and started pulling pieces out of my skin.

"Jade! We have to get you to the hospital!"

"No Leah it's fine don't worry about." But it was too late for me to abject. I was halfway to her car before I even finished my sentence. When we got to hospital I was still plucking out pieces of glass. When the receptionist saw us and my now blood covered hand, wrist, and lower arm, she quickly escorted us to a doctor's room.

"Why the hell did you crush a glass cup in your hands, you don't heal like I do you idiot!"

"Sorry mom" she rolled her eyes at me as the doctor stepped in.

"Leah" He acknowledged her. She nodded her head as his gaze fell to me. He was stunning. Golden hair, topaz eyes, perfect skin...gasp...

"You must be Jade, Leah's cousin. I'm Carlisle. Now let's take a look at your hand" he gestured. I raised my arm to his cold hands. How could he do it? He was a vampire and yet he could deal with being around this much blood and not be even the least bit tempted. I leaned in even though I knew no matter what they would both be able to hear.

"How do you do it?" I whispered. His eyes locked on mine in surprise but a slight smile recovered his shock.

"Years of practice. It only makes sense you know of us, being related to the Clearwaters and all." I nodded. "Well some of these cuts are pretty deep. I'll need to stitch them. May I ask what happened?"

I could feel myself blush. 'uh I got pissed cause I thought about my imprinter sleeping with other women' yeah that doesn't really work. "Um I got a little upset and the glass just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Which happened to be in her hand" Leah chocked out, stifling her laughter as best she could. He just smiled not egging on the subject. For a vamp I kind of liked him.

"I like him" I stated with a smile on my face as we exited the hospital. Leah shook her head.

"Yeah he's about the only one that I attempt to be nice too."

_I just want to break you down so badly, in the worst way_

Leah's phone started playing as we sunk into her car.

"Hello?......uh yeah just let me drop off Jade….oh….ok yeah we'll be right over…bye"

"So I guess the pack wants to meet you, you're family and now _his _imprint so we're heading over to Emily's" I nodded. She always called it Emily's she could barely spit his name out of her mouth anymore. I guess I don't blame her. He broke her heart. Maybe that's why she was so against Paul imprinting on me. She had already lost Sam to the stupid thing and now was she worried she would lose me too?

We pulled into the driveway and suddenly I was hit with nerves. I was never nervous. I didn't like this feeling. Why was I nervous? Was I scared they weren't going to like me? I'm family of course they'll like me. Hopefully.

As we walked through the front door I noticed eight guys sitting in the living room with a girl who I remembered to be Kim and a young child on one of the guy's laps. Oh that must Quil and Claire. I also noticed the two boys I had meet at the party. And of course I recognized Paul and Jacob. Two younger ones that weren't ringing any bells and then my eyes landed on him. He looked so familiar but it couldn't be. No way had he changed that much. He rose from the chair he was seated in and walked towards me.

"Seth?"

"Hey Jade" he smiled brightly at me as he wrapped his arms around and me spun me around.

"What the hell happened to you? You know steroids aren't healthy." He chuckled as he set me on my feet. His eyes feel to my beat up hand. Ah shit.

"What did you do?"

I felt someone behind before I heard him "What happened?" Paul asked, concern dripping from his voice.

"Uh I got…angry..." I trailed off as a storm of laughter filled the air. I turned to face Paul with what I'm assuming would be a confused express. "What's so damn funny?" Seth quieted a little allowing him to talk.

"It's just you're perfect for Paul. He's also known to have a little bit of an anger issue." I rolled my eyes as Leah came up next to me.

"Jade why don't you tell everyone why you were angry." Damn I had hoped she hadn't realized what I was thinking about when said mentioned incident happened. I stayed quiet for awhile as I felt all their eyes on me.

"I told her about all the women of La Push Paul has been with." I glared at her as my fists clinched, the picture running through my mind. I winced silently as I realized clenching my right hand was not such a good idea. I heard a low growl behind me as I turned to see Paul. His death glare directed at Leah.

"Hey" his eyes dropped to mine. "It's fine, you had a life before me, and I had a life before you" I stated with a quick glance at Jacob. Did Paul know? Leah knew and with the whole pack mind thing when they were phased I wasn't sure Jacob could keep his thoughts to himself. Sam entered the room and cleared his throat. Paul retreated back to his spot on the couch and disappoint flowed over his face as I plopped down on Leah's lap.

"Well Jade, welcome to the pack. I'm assuming you know most of us here except maybe for Collin and Brady." He gestured to the young ones. Yep never had met them before, they both grinned warmly at me.

"Also I'm cutting patrols down some, we haven't had an incident for quite some time and I don't feel the need to stress us out over nothing….." blah blah blah, I kind of blocked Sam out after that. My gaze directed towards Paul. I was trying my best to keep my eyes on him when his eyes where elsewhere. It wasn't really working.

Sam was done with his little speech and everyone was chatting among themselves. Leah groaned and leaned into me. "Lover boy can't take his fucking eyes off of you." I smiled brightly as I turned towards him. Our eyes locked and he quickly dropped his head in embarrassment. I rose from Leah and sauntered over to him. I lowered myself onto his lap, easing my back against his chest.

"Hey Paul" I said seductively into his ear.

"H-hey Jade" he spurted. I noticed his arms. He'd pick them off the couch slightly then drop them again. Apparently he was having quite the inner battle on whether to rest his arm over my waist or not. It was rather amusing. I grabbed his arm with my good hand and slung it across my hips. He breathed out heavily in relief and I couldn't contain my fit of giggles. I got some stares from others in the pack but soon quieted down.

"Do I amuse you?" he inquired. I just nodded.

"Hey do wanna go down the beach?" I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. His face light up at my question.

"Yeah let's go"

"Were heading to the beach!" I announced after I realized that the whole pack had already heard our whole conversation. Ah whatever.

"So what's your favorite color?" I laughed to myself. Did I really just ask him that?

"Uh, blue I guess, or the color of your eyes."

"Aw that's so cheesy" I smiled up and he returned the gesture.

"Smell?"

"Are we playing 20 questions or something?"

"Maybe, just answer the question"

"The woods, the ocean, fire, your hair."

I laughed again, it was cheesy but cute at the same time. I liked it. I leaned up and placed a kiss on this cheek. He smiled at first but his expression soon turned serious.

"Why don't you believe in love?" It stopped me short.

"Uh, my parents fought through-out their marriage and got divorced when I was six." It was half true. I mean they were the ones that started my hatred toward the feeling. He seemed unsatisfied by my answer, as if he know there was something else I was keeping from him.

"Jade you know you can tell me anything. I'll always be here for you, to listen to anything you have to say or just be a shoulder to cry on." I only nodded. Not daring to meet his gaze. I knew the tears daring to spill over would fail me. I wanted to tell him about my past. Why I used men the way I did. Why I was so bitter towards love, but I wasn't ready for that. Not yet at least. My mother was the only person who really knew why I was so fucked up.

Luckily he didn't push the subject anymore. I think he knew one day I would tell him and I was grateful he respected that. We stayed on the beach for a couple more hours, just talking, getting to know each other better. I was really starting to like him and it was scaring me. Scaring me in the fact that he could be the one that would break down my walls that had been put to keep almost every male out, scary in the fact that I wanted him to break down those walls.

"I should probably get you back, it's getting late and I'm sure Leah is ready to bite my head off." We walked back into Sam and Emily's hand in hand. I hadn't been this comfortable with a guy ever. As we entered I was quickly pushed out by Leah.

**So what do you think Jade's past is holding? Why is her view on love so tainted? R&R!!**


	5. Run for the hills, also known as my bed

**So here's the next installment there's some smutty goodness! :) I'm probably not going to be able to update for a little over week cause finals are crashing down on me hard, ugh I hate college, haha anyway hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Let's go!" she shouted. Paul followed us out and placed a sweet kiss on my lips before Leah shoved me into the car.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" I asked obviously noticing the irritation that was radiating off her.

"Nothing" She spat back at me, venom dripping off the word. I didn't press the subject anymore and when she got home she almost ripped the door of the hinges.

"Hey! This is a new house I would like it if you didn't rip it to shreds!" but her bedroom door was slammed before house had escaped my lips. I walked down the hallway and knocked lightly on her door.

"Leave me alone!"

"Lee….come on talk to me!" I pleaded as I pushed the door the open. She was laying on her bed with her back to me. I sat down the edge of her bed. "What's up Lee?"

"It's nothing" her voice was softer this time.

"I'm like your best friend I can tell when something's bugging you and I would like to know what's up so I can kick whose ever ass is needed to be kicked." She laughed lightly at my words, and I waited for her to say something. Minutes ticked by and she said nothing but I was not going anywhere. I was going to get this out of her no matter what.

"You're not leaving are you?" she asked a lighter sound this time.

"Nope" I replied popping the p.

"Uh, you're so damn stubborn."

"I learn from the best" I said well I elbowed her lightly in the ribs. She giggled a little bit.

"It's just this whole imprinting thing. It pisses me off so damn bad. First it takes that asshole away from me and now it's taking you too. You don't believe in love, Jade but here you are walking around hand in hand with Paul and it's driving me bonkers. I almost want to imprint now…..almost"

"Lee! You are not losing me! Never ever will you lose me! Why would think that just because maybe I'm starting to like a guy I would leave you?"

"I don't know it's just uhh, I hate being alone and I thought that with you coming here I wouldn't be but then dumbass ol' Paul had go fall head over heels for you. .." she trailed off.

"Leah! I'm not leaving you and you're not going to be alone. I still live here remember? You'll always be my best friend no matter what. I love you Lee! Besides one day you ARE going to find the man of your dreams and you're going to be so happy. I just know it."

She sat up and looked at me. "How do you have so much faith in me finding love when you barely believe in it yourself?"

"I may not be a firm believer in love for _me_ but I like to hear happy endings for other people and I have so much faith that there is a man waiting out there to adore you to no end." Her faced brightened.

"Love ya Jade!" she tackled me into what she would consider a hug. I laughed. "Love ya too Lee"

The next few days passed by in the same sort of manner. Hang with Leah, head over to Sam and Emily's, spend as much time as possible with Paul. I may not believe in love, yet, but he was good company, teasing him was still one of my favorite pass times. Luckily we both had the same sense of humor so he wouldn't be offended when my sarcasm came out in full force.

_Beep Beep Beep_

What the hell is that? Where am I? What time is it?

Oh shit, alarm, it's my first day of work. Uh 6:45 was not a time that I enjoyed, at least when it was followed by a.m. I pulled myself out of bed, dressed and heading into the kitchen for some coffee, how anyone survived this early in the morning without caffeine was beyond me. I grabbed Leah's car keys as my car was yet to arrive here, and headed off to First State Bank of La Push. My day was boring. I was young so Mr. Watson had me starting in the teller position. _Can I cash this check? Sign the endorsement please, would like that in a twenty or two tens?_ And so on, that's pretty much the way my day went.

I glanced at the clock telling me I had just one more hour before I could run for the hills, also known as my bed. I was inattentively drumming my pen on the counter when I heard Kendra, another teller that I had become friends with in the short amount of time I had worked here, gasp. I looked over at her and then followed my gaze to where she was looking. I huge grin spread across my face when I saw him. Unfortunately he was completely clothed. I suppose the whole _'no shirt, no shoes, no service' _sign aided to that.

"Hello I was wondering if you knew a Jade Clearwater?" he asked while a smirk played on his lips.

"Umm what does she look like?"

"Well she's beautiful, long brown hair, bluish/gray/green eyes, about 5'4", ya seen her?"

"Nope can't say I have, would you like to leave a message for her if she happens to wander this way?"

"Tell her Paul's gonna be at her house waiting for her to get off work." He winked and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be sure to pass that message on to her." He chuckled lightly and left.

"Um wow, who was that and does he have any brothers?" Kendra asked me.

"Ha that was Paul, and as far as I know he's just got a sister, sorry Ken."

"Well please tell me your having sex with that God!" I blushed at that thought. I was never one to blush unless Paul was involved. We had yet to have sex and I was starting to pull my hair out. Seeing him shirtless all the time and my temping him was starting to back fire on me as I was starting to force myself to stop.

"Not yet."

"Well hunny you better hurry up before some slut steals him away." _I don't I'm going to have to worry about that._

Finally the clock showed 4 and I was able to escape. I pulled into my driveway and noticed Paul sitting on my front steps. I couldn't contain my smile. I stepped out and walked up to him.

"Well hello there Mr. Meraz." Thankfully this time he was no longer wearing that inconvenient shirt. He stood and wrapped an arm around my waist as I unlocked the front door and we stepped inside.

"So Miss Clearwater, how was your first day of work?"

"Uh boring except for your visit of course" I smiled up at him and leaned my body to his as I kissed him. At first it was just innocent but soon my hormones kicked in and I could no longer fight the desire that had been burning inside me for this man. I pulled myself closer and deepen the kiss. He responded immediately. As he ran his hands underneath my ass and pulled me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his hips as he carried me off to my bedroom.

He laid me on the bed and pressed his lips harder to me. I quickly started pulling at his pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning them as fast as I could but my mind was working too fast for my hands to keep up. Finally when I was able to focus more on my project at hand than the mind blowing kiss, I was able to pull them off him. He pulled away slightly as he ran his hands under my shirt, stripping it from my body. He leaned in and kissed my lips and worked his way down to neck, and unclasped me bra in the process throwing the garment across the room. Supporting his body weight with one arm and massaging one of my breasts with the other. I reached down and pulled off my pants, wanting so badly to feel every inch of his skin on mine. I rocked my hips upward and grinded them against his growing cock. His breath hitched in his throat as I repeated the action.

"If you're just teasing me again you better stop because I'm not gonna be able to soon" he whispered huskily into my ear.

"I have no intentions of stopping this time Paul." I breathed out. I ran my hands down his chest, across his abs and to the top of his boxers. I proceeded past and I rubbed his erection through the fabric. He groaned into my neck, his breathing hard. I continued rubbing him, loving the effect I was having on him. I wanted to give him so much pleasure. But he pulled my hand away. He raised his head above mine, his eyes dark.

"Let me pleasure you." My breathing stopped as he lowered his lips to my chest, licking and sucking on the skin as he worked lower, between my breasts, across my ribcage and over my bellybutton. I felt his finger run across my center. I moaned loudly under the touch. He quickly removed the fabric that was constricting what he sought after. He raised his head to look at me as he ran a finger across my clit, and my hips bucked slightly. He seemed satisfied with the response and lowered his mouth to my folds. He slowly sucked and slid a finger inside. My mind was racing. I had never felt this kind of pleasure. I had never been one for foreplay until now. He slid another finger inside me, curving them slightly as he pumped them in and out. I arched my back and could feel my release approaching.

"Cum for me baby, let me taste all of you." He pumped faster and licked at almost an in-human speed. I couldn't contain the pleasure anymore and let the orgasm rock through me. He continued to ride me through it, licking up all my juices. When I was returning down from my high he pulled away and lowered his body on top of me.

"You taste so damn good"

I leaned up and kissed him as I grabbed at the elastic of his boxers. I quickly pulled them off him and felt his throbbing erection graze against my thigh. I moaned under the feel of it, dying for him to be inside of me. I reached for it and started stroking him slowly. His breathing became quickened and shallow. My arousal hit its max, and I couldn't wait any longer.

"I need you inside me Paul" I growled. He eagerly did as I wished. In one swift thrust he pushed himself inside me. I cried out in pleasure as I took him all him. He completely filled me. He pulled out only to fully enter me again. He thrusts became more urgent and I dug my nails into his back. With each thrust he was bringing my closer to pleasure. I could feel the fire and I knew I was close.

"Paul" I gasp as I felt my walls clench around him and am pushed off the edge. His thrusts continue but his breathing is completely ragged. I can feel the fire light again and I can't believe I'm this close to cuming again. He reaches his hand between us and finds my clit, slowly circling it with his thumb. My walls clench again but this time I feel his muscles tighten. I fight the urge to give in to my orgasm until I know he's as close as I am.

"Cum for me Paul" I practically scream. He thrusts only a few more times before his release rocks through him and at that moment I succumb to my orgasm as well, both of us crying out each others name. His body collapses on top mine and we slowly come down from our sex induced high. He pulls out me and cuddles into my side, pulling me as close as physically possible and for once I have no urge to fight the after sex cuddle.


	6. His name was Sean

**I'm sorry!! I know it's been a really long time since I wrote and I'm really sorry, I had a short case of writer's block but I'm back. Haha anyway, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter! :)**

"You should probably know that this is the first I've ever actually cuddled after sex, I'd feel special if I were you" I shook as his body erupted in laughter.

"Well I feel very special then." I felt him move as his lips pressed against the top of my head. I was completely content. We lay like that for awhile, enjoying the company of each other and the feel of our bare skin touching. Just as I was about to drift off into sleep a howl pierced throw the crisp air followed by a very annoyed groan from Paul.

"Damnit, why now? Maybe they don't need me" he said hopeful but another howl followed. "ah fuck!" I laughed. It was so cute at how reluctant he was to leave me, not that I wanted him to leave either. He pulled me against his chest and kissed me deeply. "I'll be back soon, I promise" I nodded still not fully awake.

"I'll be here" he smiled one last time before disappearing out one of my windows.

I woke up in the morning to the sun hitting my face. I yawned and stretched finding that I was alone in my bed. He never came back? Or is he still out there? I quickly pulled on some sweats and an over sized t-shirt and headed out of my room. I walked out and found that Leah's bedroom was also empty, ok they must still be out. My stomach growled loudly at my ignoring of it last night and I started cooking breakfast. I was about half way through my bacon and eggs when the door bell rang. I got up and opened it expecting to see Paul but was absolutely shocked at who was staring back at me.

"Umm hey Jake. What's up?" he was fidgeting with the hem of his shirt and keep his eyes glued to the floor. Apparently that was more entertaining, or maybe less scary then my gaze.

"Hey um can I talk to you, uh inside?" he barely whispered. I nodded and gave him room to enter. I closed the door and looked back at him, his eyes still focused on the ground.

"Jake, what's wrong?"

"I shouldn't be here, this was stupid." He stated as he headed for the door.

"No stop! What's wrong, you came here to talk to me about something and I'm here to listen, tell me what it is Jake! Please" it was starting to scare at how upset he really looked. He inhaled deeply and sat down on the couch. I took a seat next to him and waited.

"It's about the night we meet…" he trailed off. I nodded encouraging him to continue.

"Ah, this is really embarrassing, but um you were…well I was, I mean-"

"You were a virgin?" I interrupted. He only nodded, still not meeting my eyes. "Jake it's ok-"

"NO! It not ok" he yelled well finally meeting my eyes. "You don't understand how I feel about you now, every time I see you I get butterflies in my stomach, I hate having to sit by and watch Paul hold you, kiss you, it's driving me nuts!" and with that he crashed his lips to mine. I was in complete shock and as much I tried to push him off me he wasn't going anywhere. I squirmed under his body but he wouldn't move, so I just waited.

All of a sudden his body seemed to be ripped off of mine. I lay there in alarm until I heard the loud growls. I looked over and Paul had Jake by the neck, held down to the floor snarling.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Paul growled and for the second time in my life I was afraid of the man I cared for. "I should kill you for what you did!" _NO!_ That night fluttered back to me as Paul spoke the exact same words that Sean had said to me. I was shaking now, violently. Tears running down my face like rivers, my breathing hard and I couldn't hear anything. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to puke. I heard distant 'No's' escaping my mouth but couldn't control them. I pushed my eyes shut as I was deathly afraid that when I opened them Sean would be staring back at me.

I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking my slightly, however I still couldn't force myself to open my eyes. "Jade? Please he's gone, it's fine, I'm here, talk to me." I knew the voice but I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. I didn't want to see his blue eyes staring back at me.

"Jade, honey, please talk to me, you're really scaring me" his voice cracked. _It's Paul, not Sean_. I kept repeating in my mind. I slowly forced my eyes open and meat those beautiful brown eyes. I whoosh of air escaped my lips as I found so much comfort in his deep orbs.

"Jade?" his eyes were red, tear stained cheeks. His arms slowly enveloped me as he crushed me into his chest. "He's gone, I'm sorry for what he did to you" _What? Does he really think I'm this upset because of Jacob?_ I pushed back from him slightly, still sniffling.

"Paul, this has nothing to do with Jake…It's just when you said I should kill you…" I trailed off, scared to reveal my past to him. He lowered his eyes to mine and confusion covered his face. "I know you're upset about Jake but that's not why I'm crying" I took a deep breath in. "His name was Sean, he's the only boyfriend I've ever had, I know that I said I never had one but I lied, not wanting to tell you this story."

I looked up at him and confusion, hurt, and anger seemed to fill his dark brown eyes. "Please don't be angry with me, I just have a really hard time fully opening up to people and-"

"Jade, I'm not angry with you, I could never be angry with you, I'm pissed off because it's very obvious that Sean hurt you terribly and I wouldn't mind killing him" I choked out a laugh at the last part.

"Don't worry about that" bewilderment covered his whole face but I didn't acknowledge it. "Ok so I guess I should start from the beginning. We started dating my junior year of highschool, he was the popular jock that all the girls lusted after and I had him. We dated for almost 3 years when things started getting weird. He became very controlling, telling me I couldn't go out with my friends and he basically scared away all my guy friends. My family hated him and begged me to end things. It was the end of my first semester at college when I finally had enough nerve to tell him things were over. He took it well, at least I thought he did. About a week later he showed up at my house completely shit faced and begged me to take him back. I told that wasn't going to happen and he snapped, he hit me and beat for some time until he decided, he should kill me for what I've done. He got a butcher's knife from the kitchen and came after me. I was too weak to fight back and soon I felt the blade cut through the skin of my back and then my left leg. I blacked out after that, but was told later that the cops had been called by my neighbors and he was shot, but ran out into the woods, his body was never found." I was sobbing again and Paul had me cradled in his lap.

Once I had myself somewhat pulled together I stood up and pulled my sweatpants down. Paul tried to stop me but I wanted him see and feel the scars that covered my body. I took his hand and guided it to the point of my left hip. I pushed his finger tips into my skin and slowly dragged them the length of the scar, about mid thigh. This scar wasn't as bad as the one that covered my back. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "This one's worse" I stated as I turned my back to him and lifted my shirt. I heard his loud gasp as his hand ran along the nasty thing. I had been very good at covering it around him until now; Leah hadn't even seen these scars. And at the moment I felt utterly exposed to him, absolutely vulnerable. His hands wrapped around my torso and brought me to his lap. I started crying just because of the feeling I felt when I was in Paul's arms. The only place that felt safe. He was crying but trying very hard to cover it up.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know, you're safe now, you'll always be safe. I promise to protect you now and forever. As long I live."

"I know you will" I whispered into his chest. I laid like for a few more minutes until I was sure I would stop breaking down then pulled up to look in his eyes. "Let's get out the house please. I just need some fresh air or something."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, maybe we should just watch a movie or something"

"Paul either we're doing something or I'm going to leave you and do it myself" I replied sternly.

"Alright fine, what do you want to do?"

I thought for a minute when a wicked idea crossed my mind. "Cliff diving"

"You are not cliff diving"

"Are you seriously going to try and tell me what to do? You should probably know that's not a very smart decision." I raised an eyebrow at him and he huffed in defeat.

"Fine, but you're not doing it by yourself. I'm diving with you every time."

"Yeah, we'll see about that" I said quietly but I knew he heard me "How bout we get the rest of the pack to join?"

"You're kidding right?" I didn't understand what he meant at first but then it hit me.

"Oh right, I suppose you and Jake aren't really on the best terms right now, but we can't leave him out that's rude!" he laughed.

"Yeah it's also rude to kiss your friends girlfriend but he didn't seem to have a problem with that"

"First, since when am I your girlfriend?" I replied fighting a smirk, we weren't official yet. "And second, ah,…ok I didn't really think of a second, can we just go? Please?" He chuckled again.

"You're so impatient, but how bout it's just you and me today?"

"Well, I guess I could suffer through a few hours alone with you"

"Glad to see you're sarcasm again, I missed it." I smiled brightly at him as we headed for the beach.

**R&R!!!**


	7. I'm the biggest fucking idiot

**So I would like to thank DieHardLiveLong for the idea for this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! R&R :)**

Cliff diving was exactly what I needed, sure Paul never let me go by myself but it worked. Sean was the last thing on my mind. By the time we left the moon was hanging high in the sky and I was starving and I'm sure Paul was too. When he pulled up to my house I noticed my lights were on. Did I leave them on? I don't think so, maybe Leah's home. And that's when I saw the most beautiful sight sitting in my driveway.

"Holy fucking shit!" I shouted as I bolted out of Paul's truck. It was here, my gorgeous '09 Camaro was looking back at me from the drive and I faintly heard a 'holy shit' slip out of Paul's mouth. "Wait, how the hell did it get here?"

"I had something to do with that" said a women's voice that I would know anywhere.

"Lana?" I turned to see my sister standing in my doorway. "Oh my shit, holy fuck. You're here, what?" I was completely dumbfounded as I ran up to her and embraced her in a hug.

She let out a bubbly laugh "Well your car had to get her somehow"

"But, I was having it shipped" ok now I'm really fucking lost.

"Well, I decided since I haven't seen you since you frickin graduated high school I'd drive it up here."

"But, the keys? How did you? Ah whatever, I'm so glad you're here! How long are you staying? Oh shit, Lana, this is Paul" I motioned for him to come closer. "Paul this is my younger sister Lana"

"Well hello handsome" Lana winked and shook his hand, I glared at her. "What? You did not introduce him as your boyfriend."

"Well he is!"

"I am?" Paul's face light up.

"I mean, uh no, well kinda, um, we're a work in progress" I stated finally coming up for what we were. Lana looked shocked.

"Wow that's as close to a boyfriend as you've ever been since…" she trailed off. I cleared my throat and quickly changed the subject.

"Ok well I'm effin starving, let's eat!" The three of us entered my house and I started pulling out ingredients for my killer pasta. "Lana, how did you get in here? I'm pretty sure I locked the door before we left." I asked while I started cooking.

"Leah was here and she let me in. She left about a half hour ago. I'm not sure where she was going." I looked over at Paul and he nodded. Lana didn't know about the wolves. Hell the only reason I found out was because I was with Leah when she first phased and I was sworn not to tell a soul and I hadn't. "Hey can we go out tonight? I realized I never answered as to how long I'm staying and it's only for a few days." I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm definitely up for a party." I smiled over at her as I placed the bowls in front of her and Paul. Paul's attention was focused directly at me and he looked a little worried. I sat my plate down "Paul can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked well gesturing for him to follow me out of the kitchen. He quickly stood and Lana didn't even take her eyes of the pasta, yeah it's that good. We walked into the living room and I turned to face him. "What's wrong?"

He sighed deeply before leaning in and kissing me intensely. I'm pretty sure if Lana wasn't sitting in the next room I would have jumped his bones, hell I did consider it even though she was there but I decided she didn't need to hear that. He pulled away with one last peck on my lips. "I have to patrol tonight, well technically its morning, _early_ morning."I gnawed on the inside of lip still coming down from lust high and nodded.

"So you're worried about me?" he blushed slightly.

"Well…eh I guess you could say that." I smiled.

"Paul I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, promise. When you get off patrol just come to my window, I'll leave it open and you can snuggle in with drunk Jade" he chuckled a deep laugh and nodded.

"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." One last kiss and we headed back to the kitchen and finished eating.

After about an hour and half of Lana fussing over her appearance she was suitable for public and we left. I told her Paul had some important business to take care of so he couldn't join us. As I put the key in the ignition the purr of my sexy car came to life and I almost came. This car was my baby and I loved it to pieces. I may or may not love it more than Lana, well I suppose it would be wrong of me to buy off my own sister but I do love my car. We pulled up to a house and as I stepped out of my car the stench of alcohol entered my nostrils. When we entered the house my phone vibrated.

**Miss you already, have fun and I can't wait to cuddle with your alter ego tonight ;)**

Oh! How cute is he? Really?

_Miss you! Be a good dog and she might reward you ;) if she isn't completely shit faced that is :p_

I smiled. He would get a kick out of that

**Woof woof baby. Can't wait, you've already got me hard. **

_It's good to know I have that effect on you. Now get on patrol, I'll see you later :)_

"So your 'almost' boyfriend is gorgeous, does he have friends?" Lana asked me, _oh you little horn dog._

"He does, if you're lucky I'll introduce you to them later." I gave her a wink and downed a shot. The night progressed, some beer pong, some shots, a possible body shot but I couldn't tell you for sure if that really happened or if I was just thinking about doing it.

I groaned as my head pounded, and I had a major case of gut rot. I opened my eyes only to realize I was not in my bedroom. I heard a snore behind me and gasped. It hit me then, I was naked, fully fucking naked. _Shit! no no no Oh my god!_ I slowly looked over to see a really good looking man lying across from me. He, like me, was also naked. _Fuck!_ I scavenged the floor for my clothes and gathered all of my shit together. I found my phone and was so scared to look at it. Sure enough, I had about 10 texts from Paul, 15 missed calls, most from Paul, an occasional Leah and Jake. I groaned as I through it in my purse. _I'll deal with that later, I have to find Lana and hope to God that my car is still here_. I walked into the living room finding her sprawled across the couch.

"Lana!" I whisper/yelled. She groaned and rolled over. Fine, two can play at the game. I grabbed her arm and yanked her off the couch. Another groan but this time she was awake.

"What the fuck? Where am I?"

"No time for questions we have to leave now!"

"Why, oh my Lord my head hurts. Jeez what happened last night?"

"Please can we just go? We'll talk on the way home."

"Hey" I heard a man's voice from behind me. I turned to see the man that was lying in bed with me when I woke up.

"Uh, hi, we're just leaving." I said as I grabbed Lana's arm and dragged her out of the house.

"Wait! I don't even know your name."

"Why's that guy asking for your name?" Lana whispered.

"It's better if you didn't know" I yelled over my shoulder to the anonymous man and pushed Lana inside my car. I hopped in the driver seats and sped away. I could feel her eyes on me but I did NOT want to talk about this now. Ten minutes passed before she cracked.

"uh, explain please." I sighed.

"I uh, think I had sex with that guy last night, but I don't remember it all, hell the last thing I remember was breaking one of my high heels and I'm pretty sure that was like 11. I'm a horrible person Lana. I can't believe I did this to Paul. What is he gonna say to me?" I had tears running down my face now and Lana was rubbing my arm trying to comfort me.

"Well you don't remember so maybe it didn't happen?"

"Yeah that's why when I woke up we wore both naked." She chewed on her lip nervously.

"Don't tell him?" she proposed.

"I can't lie to him. I just can't do it" she nodded. I think she understood how I felt about him.

"How do you think he's going to take it?" that scared me, I was his imprint, we were meant to be together and shit like this was not suppose to happen. Fuck. And Leah always told me that he has the worst temper of the all the pack. Fuck.

"He's going to kill me…" I whispered. I think I'd rather him do that than what I'm sure he was really going to do. Leave. I was falling for him and he was going to leave because I'm the biggest fucking idiot in the world. I fucked up something that was going to be perfect and now it was shattered into a million fucking pieces and that was it. Never to be put together again. Fuck. The rest of the drive back to my house was quiet. I think Lana was just as nervous as I was. I pulled into the driveway and was pulled out of the car, leaving it running, and I was embraced in the tightest hug.

"Good Lord woman. Do you have any idea how scared I was that something happened to you? I tried calling even Jake tried calling you. What happened?" he was so relieved to have me in his arms. Oh God he would not be so happy if he knew what I did last night.

"Well to tell you the truth I don't really remember much. I broke my heel." I said as I showed him the busted shoe. He chuckled.

"If that's as bad as it gets I'm happy, you're okay and I'll buy you a new pair of shoes." He looked at me and was so happy. His smile huge, usually when he smiled at me I couldn't help but return the gesture but today was different, way different. He caught onto my mood and his smile quickly faded. Lana had disappeared into the house by now and I wish I could just crawl under a rock and die. "What's bothering you honey?"

I took a deep breath in. "I think we should talk inside, let's go to my room." He looked concerned but did as I asked and followed me to the bedroom. Leah engulfed me in a hug on my way but let go quickly when she realized how depressed I was. She shot a glance at Paul then back at me, but I barely acknowledged her. He sat down on my bed as I closed the door.

"Come here" he said to me but I didn't move.

"Paul something happened last night. At least I'm pretty sure something happened last night, like I said I don't remember anything past eleven. But um…" I'm horrible, _you should be shot_. _Maybe he'll rip you're your head off. No you're not good enough for that_, torture me Paul. That would be the one request I would ask of him before he killed me. He stood up and walked to me but I stopped him. "You should stay sitting."

"Jade, what happened? You're really scaring me."

"Paul, when I woke up this morning, I was naked…. In someone's bed and um…" I choked out at sob. This time he didn't try to comfort me. "There was a man in the bed with me and….he was" sob "naked" I whispered. I starred at the floor for awhile, waiting to hear him scream at me, hit me, beat me. That's what I wanted him to do to me but he didn't. I slowly looked up and he was trembling violently. I wanted to comfort him but I knew I was the last person he wanted touching him so I backed up to the wall and sunk down to my ass, pulling my knees to my chest and sobbed.

"You. Don't. Remember?" I heard him ask.

"No" it came out in a squeak.

"Who was it?" he asked in an emotionless tone.

"I have no idea, he tried to get my name this morning but I told him he's better off not knowing it" I sobbed out. A threatening growl ripped through my room and I jumped. I raised my head and he was standing over by the window. Shaking worse now and his eyes were fixed on mine. One last growl and then he jumped out my window, leaving me completely alone in my bedroom, this only heighted my sobs.

"Jade?" it was Leah. I only cried as a response. She pulled me into a hug and rocked me back and forth until my cries were silenced. "He's going to forgive you"

"How" I shouted. "He has no right to forgive me! I cheated on him. He should hate me, want me dead yet you say he's going to take me back? I don't deserve him, he deserves so much better than what I can give him, deserves so much better than _me_"

"You're his imprint, no matter what you do he could never hate you, never what you to hurt, all he wants is for you to be happy, whether that means with him or someone else, all he wants is your happiness."

"I should be shot" I whispered and Leah laughed. _This is not a laughing matter LEAH!_

"I'm pretty sure Paul would kill someone if they ever tried to hurt you. That's why he was so pissed, that guy took advantage of you and he wants him dead but that isn't possible since you don't even know who it was" _No, it couldn't be that easy for me. Paul could not be that nice of guy. He doesn't hate me but hates the guy that I had sex with? No, I should not be allowed to get off that easy. _


	8. You want me to punish you?

**My first chapter of the New Year! Yay! Anyway hope you guys enjoy it! :) **

**Paul's POV**

I wasn't sure what emotion was currently controlling me. Either hurt or anger, possibly both. I wasn't aware of much, trees were flying past me at an incredible speed and I was alone. Where was I going? I have no idea. I just needed to run. Maybe come up with some sort of a plan. Jade was hurting. I knew that but right now it wouldn't be good for me to be around her. My heart ached. I hated seeing her curled up next to the wall crying like that. I wanted to punch him, knock his fucking block off, but I couldn't and that pissed me off even more. Why couldn't she have just got his name? That would have helped some, so his name's Jimmy? Alright I'll just go punch every fucking Jimmy this side of Seattle.

I wanted to be mad at her but I couldn't. I just couldn't bring myself to be mad at _her._ You're sure as shit I was mad, but not at her. I felt like the biggest pussy. If this would have happened to the old Paul, well first he wouldn't be wrapped around some girl's finger long enough for her cheat on him. Second he would have broken something in her house, keyed her car maybe. Nope this new 'in love' Paul could never do anything like that to her. If I ever hurt her I'd probably kill myself.

The night passed by. The pack was trying to get me to come home but I wouldn't. No one but Leah knew what was wrong with me and I made sure of that. Luckily Leah took pity on me and kept her thoughts to herself as well. Maybe it was because Jade was family, but whatever the reason I was glad she did it.

I think I'd been running for almost 36 hours straight, if not more, when I had an idea. Why the fuck I didn't think of it earlier was beyond me. I took in my surrounds and directed myself back towards La Push and to my house. As I entered my house I looked at the clock. Perfect. Jade would be at work. I hoped in my truck and headed over to her place. I swallowed hard as I knocked on the door, I wanted to see Jade so badly but right now was not the right time and I just prayed that she hadn't taken a sick day or something.

"Paul?" it was blondie, _oh thank you God. _"Jade's at work…"

"Yeah I know, I actually came here to talk to you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, uh it's about the guy that….yeah, anyway I was wondering if you knew where that party was."

"Yeah, but why?"

"Well it's about the only lead I have as to who the fuck this douche bag is so I need your help, care to take a drive?" I huge grin spread across her face. _Alright so she's into me kicking this guys ass, I think I'll get along with you real well blondie._

"Hell yes! Let's go"

We hoped into my truck and she directed the way to the house.

"What if he doesn't live there?" that was something I didn't want to think about. I shrugged.

"One step at a time I guess." After about a half hour of driving I turned into a driveway of a house that was definitely owned by college kids. We walked up to the door and I knocked. I heard a distance 'fuck' as someone tripped over something trying to get to the door. The door pulled open and some guy answered.

"Who are you?"

"What's your name?" Blondie asked. She batted her eyelashes at him and he gave her a cheesy smile.

"Name's Jesse. You know you look pretty familiar, been here before?" I looked down at Lana and she rolled her eyes and looked to me and nodded. _Jackpot._ I turned back to Jose or whatever the fuck his name was and tapped him on the shoulder. As his face turned to me and it connected with my fist and a loud cracking noise followed. He cupped his nose and blood was already pooling in his hands.

"What the fuck?"

"That _girl_ you had sex with a few nights ago? You fucking touch her once more, you'll never see daylight again, and I'll make sure of it" I growled.

"What the fuck do you care about that girl. She passed out in my bed and I decided to have some fun with her. No big deal." _A broken nose wasn't good enough for you?_ I clenched my fists and raised one, this time meeting it with his jaw and I heard a satisfying pop. He flew to ground and cradled his jaw with one hand and nose with the other.

"That girl is my girlfriend and I swear to God if you ever touch her again I'll kill you" and with that I turned and walked back to my truck. Blondie followed.

"Holy shit!" she shouted as we tore out of his yard. "That was _the _most amazing thing I've ever seen, what a fucking skeeze ball, I can't believe he took advantage of Jade, fuck, if I would have been able to break his nose again I woulda" I laughed. Yep definitely gonna get along with her.

"The sound of the crack when I broke his nose was the best noise I've ever heard." _Ok second to Jade moaning my name but whatever._

"Ahh I can't wait to tell Jade!!"

"Woah, slow down. Don't tell her, don't tell her I came and got you and we did this. I want to see her but I need to prepare myself some first. Just keep it a secret till I come over later."

"Yeah sure"

**Jade's** **POV**

The next few days were hell, I could barely focus at work, I hadn't heard from Paul since that morning. I tried calling him but it always went straight to voicemail. Leah said that he hadn't phased out of his wolf form since he jumped out my window and she had no idea what he was thinking because he was blocking his thoughts expertly.

One good thing was Lana had decided to stay longer, even though she was sleeping on the couch every night. She and I started to feel like the close sisters we had been when I was still living at home.

We were sitting on the couch, eating popcorn, and watching some dumb romance movie that Lana insisted upon. Can't say I was really into the whole romance thing the past few days. Apparently this was a really sappy part because she had tears running down her cheeks but I wasn't paying any attention to the movie. A knock came from our door and I was so thankful to be pulled out of romance hell. I pulled it opened and my breath caught in my throat. Paul. He looked horrible, I can only presume he looked as bad as I did, I don't think mirror has been in my vocabulary lately.

"Jade" he sighed. I was in shock, not sure what to think of this. "Can I come in?" I nodded my head vigorously. He smiled quickly to Lana and pulled me to my bedroom.

"Paul I'm so sorry, I feel like an idiot, I can't believe that I did that to you. You can hate me. I deserve that. Actually I deserve much worse but-"

"Stop!" he yelled. I jumped and looked up at him, my eyes were puffy and I already had tears daring to spill over. He stepped over to me and pulled me into his chest. "I can't be without you, and I sure as hell could never hate you. You have no idea how hard these past few days have been since I haven't seen you. I barely slept, I don't think I've even eaten. I was so pissed off the night you told me because you said you don't remember anything. This fucking sick bastard took advantage of you and all I want to do is punch him the face and that's exactly what I did." Wait a minute, rewind. _Did?_

"What? How do you know who it was? I don't even know who it was" he smirked down at me.

"I talked to Lana earlier when you were at work. I told her to take me to the house you guys were at that night and I just prayed that piece of shit lived there. It was my lucky day." I laughed.

"Ok you have to tell me what happened"

"Lana knocked on the door and some douche bag answered. She looked up at me and nodded and I popped him right in the face. I'm pretty sure I shattered his nose. I told him if he ever tries to touch my girl again I'd kill him. Apparently you passed out in his bed and he…" he growled thinking about it. I nodded.

"My knight in shining amour, ready to break a guy's nose at any given opportunity" he laughed and kissed me lightly.

"You know, I haven't seen you in four days. I think we need to make up for lost time" I chuckled lightly. Don't get me wrong, I missed Paul, _all_ of Paul but still.

"So, I don't know I feel I should be punished or something….what I did to you, what I did to us is inexcusable and you should probably-"

"You want me to punish you?" he looked down at me skeptically.

"Well, I fell like dirt for what I did and I don't think I should be let off this easy, damn conscience" I scoffed.

"Hmm, I could punish you I suppose, but you'd need to be naked." I raised an eyebrow at him, he couldn't be serious.

"I'm serious, get naked, _now_." Well ok than. I pulled my shirt off my body quickly followed by my pants. I reached around me to unclasp my bra when I heard him growl seductively. I bit onto my lower lip and meet his gaze as I pulled the garment from my body. His eyes immediately dropped to my breasts.

I stepped closer to him and raised my lips to his ear. "Punish me Paul" I whispered and his whole body shuddered at my words. He growled again and pushed me to the bed, pulling my underwear from my body in the process. Our lips meet and he aggressively dominated the kiss. His hands roamed freely over my naked body, down my curves and over my thighs. He swept his fingers closer to my core but at the last second detoured around it. He kept this up for some time, leaving feather like touches all over my thighs but purposely staying away from where I really wanted his touch.

Our lips broke and he attached himself to my neck, sucking and biting forcefully. He was marking me, making sure to keep any guy away from me and I had absolutely no problem with it. By now his touches had stopped and I wanted so bad to voice my frustration but decided on keeping quiet since this was part of my punishment. When he seemed satisfied with what he had done to my neck he moved lower. Light kisses on my collar bone and then the top of my left breast. He moved lower and flicked his tongue over my nipple causing me to sigh at the sensation.

"Paul please…"

"Please what?"

"Touch me." I begged.

He raised his head from my breast and smirked at me. "Not yet". He lowered his lips back to my breast and kept up the agonizingly slow pace. When he saw fit he moved over to my other breast and repeated the same actions. I was flustered now. My breathing hard and I was dying for his touch to become more aggressive. I ran my fingers down his back and placed them on his lower back. I had enough of this torture and I was taking things into my hands. I pressed down firmly and rocked my hips upward, grinding my center against his jean clad erection. His body shook in anticipation and he raised his lust covered eyes to mine. I could tell he was done with the tender touches.

"Naughty girl" he growled. He reached for my hands and clasped both my wrists in one of his hands and raised them above my head. His other hand went to his pants and he unzipped them, shuffling out of them slightly and letting his cock free. He pushed his hips to mine and slid his head against my clit. I moaned loudly, letting him know how much I wanted this. "Mmm so wet." He purred into my ear. He swept across my clit repeatedly and I could feel my release approaching at a rapid speed. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore he slipped the tip of his penis inside me and I exploded, screaming his name. When my breathing finally returned to normal I opened my eyes to meet a very cocky expression.

"I think I should punish you more often. Now, rollover"

"Uh, what? I mean why?" I asked. I wasn't at all for the whole exposing my mangled back to him. The less he saw of it the better. I raised my eyes to his and he seemed to be lost in thought looking at me. All I could see in his chocolate orbs was love and adoration. My resolve melted_._ I huffed and turned my back to him, grabbing hold of the headboard. I soon felt his finger tips on the scar, followed by the light touch of his lips.

"You know you're the most beautiful women in the world to me and your scars only add to it." He whispered into my skin. I felt him push up my skin and could feel his chest on my shoulder blades and his lips at my ear. "So beautiful" he whispered as he kissed the hollow spot behind my ear and I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance. I shuddered at the touch.

"Paul, I need you inside me, Please."

At my request he grabbed hold of my hips and pushed himself inside me. He paused for a moment, letting me adjust to his size before finding a very pleasurable pace. At the angle he was at he would hit my g-spot almost every thrust which was driving me crazy. I was no longer in control of the moans that were constantly leaving my mouth.

"Harder"

"Tell me what you want Jade"

"Fuck me… harder..." I moaned. I felt his finger tips dig deeper into the skin on my hips as his pace increased. Our bodies were slamming together and it wasn't long before a violent orgasm rocked through me. I was panting hard trying to get my breath back as he continued his attack on me. I felt him slide a hand around the front of my body and slide down to my clit. He started to rub it, keeping the same speed as his thrusts. I bit down on my lip and drew blood as I felt my walls clench tightly around him. He was groaning with every plunge and I knew he was close. I couldn't control myself anymore and I slipped into another orgasm. As I did I felt him shot his hot seed deep inside me and his body collapse on top of mine. I lost my grip on the headboard and slunk down into my bed, Paul still inside me. Neither of us moved as we attempted to regain a steady breathing. After some time, Paul pulled out of me and sunk down to my side, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest.

"Holy shit" I breathed out hoarsely.

He chuckle, "Definitely the best sex I've ever had."

"Ditto" I whispered as my eyes refused to open.

"Be my girlfriend, I'm finally making it official" he murmured into my ear.

I nodded. "About fucking time" I replied softly as a quiet laugh left his lips.

"Sleep love, I wore you out" I nodded as the dream world engulfed me.


End file.
